dragon ball sz
by Gohansayajin9
Summary: Esta historia tiene lugar varios meses despues de la pelea contra majin buu, todo era paz en la tierra hasta que recivieron un mensaje de kaio-sama diciendo que un enemigo del pasado busca venganza, pero por alguna razon habia atrabezado un hoyo negro que lo envio a otra dimension devido a eso gohan se ofrecio a ayudar, podran detener a esta enemigo lean para averiguar
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor**: se que me he tardado en actualizar mis historias, pero la razón por la que no he podido actualizar las historias es porque estoy haciendo los exámenes finales en la universidad y porque también estoy trabajando en una nueva historia que, será una sorpresa próxima de un anime que mire recientemente y no se preocupen las demás historias las actualizare cuando tenga tiempo.

Bueno solo les hablaba para comunicarles esto y para los que quieren saber con qué anime are un cruce mándenme un mensaje dejen un mensaje, privado y les daré todos los detalles sin más que decir nos vemos luego.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragón ball z ni sekirei me pertenecen ambos animes, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Aquí su amigo gokusayajin9 con una nueva historia, sé que van a decir que saco historias muy rápido y todo eso, pero la razón es que no podía esperar más para sacar esta, no voy a dejar olvidadas las otras pero en esta pretendo centrarme más y hacer los cinco primeros capítulos, para no atrasarme en esta historia tratare de hacer la redacción mucho mejor para, que no haya insultos para esta historia sin más que decir el capítulo.

Capitulo1.2: nuevo mundo y primeras sekireis.

Universo dragón ball z.

Era un hermoso día en los valles de la montaña paoz, donde se encontraba la casa de una de las familias más poderosas del universo, así es me estoy refiriendo a la familia son, la cual era conformada por goku que había regresado a la vida gracias, al supremo kaio-sama de hace quince generaciones, su esposa milk considerada la mujer más fuerte de la tierra, su hijo mayor gohan el cual después de la pelea contra el monstruo buu no dejo de entrenar con lo cual llego a ser su estado místico aún más fuerte de lo que era la primera vez y no menos importante el hijo menor goten el gracias al entrenamiento con su padre pudo ascender al siguiente nivel del súper sayajin vamos es hijo de goku por supuesto que iba a superar todo sus niveles.

La mañana continúo tranquilamente, todos desayunando bueno goku, gohan y goten devorando todo lo que milk les pusiera en frente, hasta tener una enorme pila de platos enfrente de cada uno de ellos, después del desayuno era el momento de entrenar todos los días entrenaban desde las hora del desayuno hasta el almuerzo, después de eso gohan y goten se ponían a estudiar sí que creían que goten se iba a salvar de estudiar no hasta hora goten ha demostrado tener un coeficiente intelectual bastante alto comparándose al de gohan cuando tenía 10 años que ya devoraba los libros de física, química, trigonometría, historia y muchas clases más que para un niño de su edad serian infinitamente complicadas.

El día transcurría normal hasta que kaio-sama llamo telepáticamente a goku, diciendo que otro universo, muy parecido al suyo pero con una cierta diferencia, "**kaio-sama: goku me escuchas."** Le hablaba kaio-sama a goku "goku: si te escucho kaio-sama, que sucede pareces estar muy alarmado." Le pregunto goku, **"kaio-sama: hay goku ni te lo imaginas, recuerdas la pelea que tuviste con frízer hace mucho tiempo."** Pregunto kaio-sama a goku "goku: si la recuerdo, pero que hay con eso." Cuestiono goku.

_N/A: bueno aquí voy a hacer como que goku nunca peleo con cooler y mucho menos con el cooler metálico._

Le había cuestionado nuevamente a kaio-sama **"kaio-sama: bueno resulta, que a causa de que fuiste tú el que derroto a frízer su familia busca vengarse de eso, y descubrí algo muy malo resulta de que frízer tenía un hermano llamado cooler, lo que es peor este hermano de frízer es no el doble si no el triple de fuerte de lo que es frízer y es incluso más fuerte que su padre el tirano llamado King cold."** Le decía kaio-sama a goku el cual no estaba asustado si no que estaba emocionado de pelear con alguien fuerte "goku: pero vendrá a la tierra o paso algo con ellos kaio-sama." Le pregunto goku **"kaio-sama: debido a que ellos cayeron en un agujero negro fueron enviados a otra dimensión, en la cual no hay nadie que pueda hacer nada para defenderse de ese peligro, sabes si tu vegeta o gohan puedan hacer algo para detenerlos."** Dijo kaio-sama "goku: la verdad si se de alguien que podría detenerlos, ya que yo no puedo dejar descuidada nuestra dimensión por que no enviamos a gohan, el después de la pelea que tuvo contra majin boo él se dio cuenta de que podía ser más fuerte todavía y ha estado entrenando todo este tiempo y ahora no es por alardear ni nada pero se ha vuelto más fuerte que yo y vegeta juntos, te parece bien si enviamos a gohan a gohan sé que estas escuchando y estás de acuerdo en esto." Dijo goku "gohan: bueno si tú crees que puedo hacerlo lo hare padre." Dijo gohan "goku: ya está decido pero como lo enviaremos a esa universo dimensión o lo que sea kaio-sama." Le pregunto goku **"kaio-sama: yo lo enviare a esa dimensión soy un kaio-sama así que el viaje entre dimensiones o universos es, como comer un pastel para mí cuando estén preparados vienen al mundo de los kaio-samas los estaré esperando goku, gohan." **Dijo kaio-sama cortando la comunicación con goku "gohan: bueno pero padre antes de hacer esto, quiero que reunamos las esferas del dragón si este tal cooler es más fuerte que frízer y su padre juntos un simple bolsa de semillas del ermitaño no creo que sea suficiente, también le pedirá a bulma que me dé una de las naves que tienen ese generador de gravedad artificial para no, descuidar mi formación." Dijo gohan "goku: suena buena idea, vayamos a donde bulma para pedirle el radar del dragón." Dijo goku y asi los dos salieron rumbo a la casa de bulma donde le pidieron el radar y la capsula de la nave, bueno dos capsulas una era de la nave y la otra para almacenar su ropa.

Luego de pedir todo eso reunieron las esferas del dragón en un tiempo bastante corto.

Llego el momento en el cual goku y gohan invocarían a shenlong para que les cumpliera su deseo, colocaron las esferas en el suelo con lo cual empezaron a brillar intensamente "goku: sal shenlong." Dijo goku con lo cual el cielo empezó a tornarse negro mientras las esferas, del dragón brillaban con más intensidad, luego un haz de luz salió disparado al cielo, con lo cual después se convirtió en un dragón gigantesco, "shenlong: ustedes reunieron las esferas del dragón les cumpliré un deseo pueden ser el que ustedes quieran, siempre y cuando este dentro de mi poder." Dijo shenlong con su voz un tanto tenebrosa "gohan: bueno quiero pedirte como deseo una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño infinitas." Pido gohan "shenlong: está bien ese es un deseo muy fácil de realizar." Dijo shenlong cuando sus ojos brillaron apareciendo en las manos de gohan un pequeño saquito que contenía una dotación de semillas del ermitaños ilimitadas, "shenlong: les he cumplido su deseo me marcho." Dijo shenlong cuando se cubrió en una luz dorada que se disparó al cielo dejando ver las siete esferas del dragón, para luego dispersarse nuevamente por toda la tierra nuevamente.

Después de eso goku uso la tele transportación para llevar a gohan al mundo de los kaio-samas hay kaio-sama abrió una puerta dimensional, "goku: bueno gohan, espero que derrotes a esos tipos no dejes de entrenar pase lo que pase entendido." Dijo goku "gohan: claro padre te aseguro que los venceré y no dejare de entrenar." Dijo gohan cuando entro en la puerta dimensional cerrándose luego de entrar en ella.

Universo Sekirei.

Era medio día en la ciudad de Tokio, sabiendo que su tranquilidad está a punto de ser destruida con tranquilidad me refiero a las peleas que tenían las denominadas sekireis.

Bueno en ese momento a las 11:45 am un rayo cayó en uno de los callejones de la ciudad, apareciendo un joven de dieciocho años con un traje de pelea naranja y azul, con muñequeras azules y botas azules también.

Gohan salió del callejón y empezó a ver que los edificios tenían una arquitectura bastante diferente a la de su mundo, pero no le dio mucha importancia el comenzó a caminar por las calles, cuando las firmas de energía que detectaba eran relativamente superiores a las de un humano normal, cosa que no eran muy altas ya que la gran cantidad de poder que tenía gohan era incalculable.

_N/A: para aclarar yo no voy a reducir el poder de gohan en lo absoluto, cada quien tiene su propia idea de cómo, hacerlo como en algunas que he leído que le disminuyen el poder de pelea al personaje bueno no en mi caso no hare eso._

El siguió metido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho un voz "voz: cuidado quítate del camino." Dijo la voz pero gohan hizo caso omiso a eso con lo cual una chica con una vestimenta de sacerdotisa, con cabello castaño con una cresta que sale del centro de la cabeza hasta más abajo del cuellos.

La chica misteriosa había caído sobre gohan, tumbándolo en el suelo dejando a gohan bastante confundido "gohan: que rayos está pasando aquí." Dijo gohan para sí mismo la chica se puso de pie, "musubi: hay lo siento mucho en verdad." Dijo musubi agachando la cabeza haciendo un reverencia con su disculpa "gohan: vamos no te preocupes, solo fue un accidente no hay porque ser tan formales soy gohan por cierto." Dijo gohan "musubi: mucho gusto encantada de cono…" fueron interrumpidos por otras dos chicas "hikari: cuanto más piensas huir pelea." Le exigió hikari "musubi: ya les dije que no puedo pelear ahora." Dijo musubi "hibiki: bueno entonces quédate quieta para que podamos atraparte de una buena vez." Dijo hibiki pero se sorprendieron cuando la musubi tomo por la muñeca a gohan y lo arrastrara con el cuándo salió corriendo "hikari: rayos se volvió a escapar." Dijo hikari "hibiki: bueno da lo mismo hay que encontrarla de nuevo y cuando la encontremos hay que destruirla." Dijo hibiki con eso salieron volando en busca de musubi.

En un callejón estaban gohan y musubi escondidos, para que no los encontraran la sekireis hikari y hibiki, el descanso les duro muy poco ya que cayó un rayo en medio de los dos, el cual alarmo a musubi pero gohan no le dio mucha importancia cuando escucharon un voz muy familiar "hibiki: pensaste que podías escapar ahora no tienes a donde correr." Dijo hibiki "hikari: eso es cierto porque tendrás que derribarme para que puedas escapar primero." Dijo hikari "musubi: ya les dije que no puedo pelear en este momento." Dijo musubi pero se sorprendió más cuando gohan se les puso enfrente "gohan: no sé lo que está pasando, pero si la quieren tendrán que pasar sobre mi primero y por favor piensen bien en lo que van a hacer porque no quiero golpear a una chica." Dijo gohan "hibiki: mira muchacho nuestro objetivo es la chica que tienes atrás no queremos lastimarte pero, si te pones en nuestro camino no tendremos más opción que eliminarte primero." Dijo hibiki "gohan: yo no creo que eso vaya a pasar." Dijo gohan cuando expulso una milésima fracción de su poder haciendo que apareciera un agujero de bajo de sus pies, haciendo que el cuerpo de musubi empezará a calentarse "musubi: sé que es el mi ashikabi." Decía para sí misma.

En cierta posada otra sekirei y no cualquier sekirei si no la numero 01 la más fuerte de todas que en sus tiempos era básicamente un arma de destrucción masiva capas de hundir barcos de guerra con un leve movimiento de su espada, pero ahora llevaba una vida tranquila y muy pacifica ella se encontraba barriendo la posada cuando su cuerpo empezó a calentarse, lo que hizo que soltara la escoba "miya: será que estoy reaccionando a alguien." Dijo para sí misma cuando empezó a respirar con un poco de dificultad.

En otra parte de la ciudad otra sekirei que portaba consigo una guadaña, se estaba sintiendo un poco ansiosa "yomi: será que por fin encontré a mi ashikabi, que bien." Dijo yomi para sí misma.

De vuelta en el callejón con gohan y musubi, él se les había puesto en frente de musubi para protegerla de sus agresoras hikari y hibiki que todavía estaban en shock por lo que vieron el chico que tenían a delante de ellas estaban envuelto en un aura de color celeste, pero por el pánico o por un efecto de inercia ellas dispararon un rayo doble a gohan, pero no se movió de donde estaba recibiendo el ataque directamente hubo una pequeña explosión, ellas se tranquilizaron creyendo que habían acabado con el muchacho cuando lo escucharon hablar detrás del humo "gohan: ya acabaron lo bueno are lo posible para no lastimarlas." Dijo gohan que extendió la mano en dirección a hikari y hibiki disparando una gran ráfaga de aire mandando a volar a hikari y hibiki lejos de ellos haciendo que cayeran bastante lejos de ellos "musubi: pero que hizo." Dijo musubi muy sorprendida por el poder que desplego gohan asiendo que se sintiera aún más ansiosa "gohan: rayos creo que me sobre pase espero que no les haya dolido mucho." Dijo gohan dándose la vuelta siendo sorprendido por un abrazo de musubi "musubi: por fin te en... Encontré mi ashikabi." Dijo musubi "gohan: ashika….." no termino de hablar cuando fue sorprendido otra vez por musubi cuando le dio un beso, con lo cual aparecieron unas alas en su espalda de musubi brillando en color rosa, después dorado y por ultimo azul y al mismo tiempo una parte del ki de gohan se transfirió a ella "musubi: sekirei no. 88 musubi estaremos junto por siempre y para siempre mi querido ashikabi." Termino de decir musubi dejando a un gohan muy rojo y confundido a la vez, pero al mismo modo se sintió feliz por eso.

Luego de un rato ellos salieron de ese callejón y empezaron a buscar donde poder pasar la noche ellos caminaron y caminaron por unas horas hasta que encontraron en un una muro un volante diciendo izumo inn, ellos fueron a la dirección que les indico el volante llegaron a una casa lo bastante grande para tener muchas habitaciones, afuera de la posada había un jardín bastante bello con unos cuantos arboles de flores de cerezo, cuando fueron recibidos por la casera "miya: puedo ayudarlos." Pregunto de una manera gentil "gohan: si es que la verdad estamos buscando donde podamos hospedarnos para pasar la noche." Le dijo gohan de la manera más cortes que pudo "miya: aclaro pasen a delante." Dijo miya haciéndolos pasar a la posada la cual estaba bastante limpia cuando gohan paso junto a miya ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza "miya: estoy reaccionando a él, se puede ver que tiene una cantidad exuberante de energía, que puedo hacer takehito." Dijo para sí misma cuando ella regreso a la realidad se sorprendió por lo exageradamente educado que era el joven además de tener un físico admirable.

Ellos estaban en la mesa discutiendo "miya: bueno para empezar yo no acepto las tarjetas del mbi." Dijo miya "gohan: auch perece que tenemos un problema lo que pasa es que yo no soy de por aquí y no he podido conseguir trabajo." Dijo gohan avergonzado en ese momento una máscara demoniaca apareció atrás de miya "miya: en ese caso tendrás que ayudarme en los quehaceres de la posada si quieren quedarse aquí." Dijo miya "gohan: en serio muchas gracias." Dijo gohan "musubi: es genial verdad gohan-san." Dijo musubi con su peculiar actitud alegre ante todo caso, "miya: bueno los llevare a su habitación entonces." Les dijo miya llevándolos al segundo piso mostrando una habitación "gohan: este lugar es fantástico." Dijo gohan, con eso miya se detuvo de "miya: bueno esta es su habitación la numero 202, instálense para que bajen a cenar." Les dijo miya "musubi: claro lo aremos rápido." Dijo musubi "miya: se me olvidaba decirles las reglas de la casa, nada de actos pervertidos en la posada y nada de sexo a no ser que yo lo autorice claro está bueno ahora si continúen instalándose." Dijo miya "gohan: no se preocupe por eso me educaron bien para no hacer ese tipo de cosas." Dijo gohan "musubi: yo igual no are nada de eso." Dijo musubi cuando entraron a la habitación gohan saco de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña capsula apretó el botón de arriba y la arrojo haciendo una explosión insignificante de humo, apareciendo un escritorio que sin mucho esfuerzo puso en el lugar donde estaba la venta en uno de los cajones estaba, la ropa que usaba casualmente gohan y en un cajón más pequeño había una foto enmarcada de su familia la cual, saco y la puso en el escritorio y en ese mismo cajón estaba el saquito de semillas del ermitaño. De uno de los cajones grandes gohan saco una camisa escotada de color negro con un buzo de color blanco, el con la tarjeta del mbi le compro a musubi ropa para ella el saco, una ropa cómoda para dormir "gohan: saldré para que te la pongas musubi te esperare abajo sí." Dio gohan "musubi: si gohan-san bajare en un momento." Dijo musubi con eso gohan salió de la habitación cuando salió se estrelló con una chica que vestía un camisa rosa, con morada unos pantalones cortos, ojos cafés cabello castaño con una coleta el lado derecho "gohan: lo siento mucho no me fije por donde iba." Dijo disculpándose dándole la mano a la chica ayudando a levantarse "uzume: no te preocupes soy uzume por cierto." Dijo uzume "gohan: mucho gusto soy gohan." Dijo gohan presentándose ellos continuaron charlando cuando llegaron a la sala cuando estaban todos sentados el televisor se prendió solo "minaka: muy bien chico quiero darte la bienvenida al juego, espero te diviertas en dicho juego jejeje." Termino de hablar cuando el televisor se apagó, gohan no le dio mucha importancia, es mas no le dio importancia en lo absoluto cuando miya volvió a entrar a la sala volvió a sentirse ansiosa "miya: ok tratar de ocultarlo será bastante difícil." Dijo miya ella quedo viendo al reloj de pared dando a entender que eran apenas las 3:30 de la tarde, gohan se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió en dirección a miya "gohan: sr. miya sabes a donde puedo entrenar." Le pregunto "miya: ha si tenemos un área de entrenamiento bastante grande en la parte trasera." Dijo miya llevándose a gohan a la parte trasera de la posada y gohan vio todo el lugar "gohan: bien este lugar me servirá para entrenar oye musubi tú me dijiste que peleas cuerpo a cuerpo verdad." Le pregunto gohan a musubi "musubi: si asi es yo peleo cuerpo a cuerpo." Dijo musubi poniendo el puño en alto "gohan: podrías ayudarme a entrenar y asi aprovechas y te hacer más fuerte tú también al mismo tiempo." Le dijo a musubi que le brillaron los ojos y asintió rápidamente y ambos se fueron al centro del área de entrenamiento, y se colocaron en sus respectivas posiciones de lucha miya observaba atentamente, como él podía hacer esas poses de pelea tan perfectamente efectuadas, en un instante musubi se movió a una velocidad que el ojo humano no podía ver, excepto gohan que lo vio venir y lo esquivo fácilmente, musubi soltó una andada de golpes rápidos a gohan pero él los esquivaba fácilmente dejando a todos con la boca abierta, en un momento gohan se mueve a una velocidad un poco mayor y con su dedo empujo a musubi haciendo que callera sentada en el suelo "gohan: haber musubi tienes lo básico para pelear, pero tú te lanzas sin pensar contra tu oponente lo que hace que seas muy predecible."

En el pasillo "miya: gohan tiene razón en todo lo que dijo." Recalco miya "gohan: te voy a decir un pequeño secreto musubi, lo más importante en una pelea es poder leer los movimientos de la energía del oponente, alguien tiene algún pañuelo para que pueda taparme los ojos." Dijo gohan miya le amarro un pañuelo en los ojos a gohan dejando según todos indefenso "musubi: ahora que gohan-san." Dijo musubi "gohan: no se tu pero yo estoy esperando que ataques y hazlo con todo lo que tengas." Dijo gohan, con lo cual musubi asintió y se abalanzo a gohan de nuevo, para sorpresa de todas el estaba esquivando los ataques de musubi sin esfuerzo, en un momento gohan desaparece y reaparece detrás de musubi "gohan: lo ves musubi en una pelea lo más importante es leer los movimientos de la energía de tu oponente dejémoslo hasta aquí por hoy te parece." Dijo gohan "musubi: si claro." Dijo musubi "miya: espera gohan, tengamos una pelea de practica tu y yo ahora antes de la cena." Dijo miya "gohan: su energía es mucho mayor a las demás firmas de energía que sentí antes." Dijo gohan para sí mismo este asintió quitándose la camisa y dándosela a musubi cuando gohan hizo eso todas las presentes, miya, uzume hasta kagari que había regresado de su trabajo, observaron el cuerpo de gohan que estaba exageradamente bien formado lo que más resaltaba en su cuerpo eran las cicatrices que tenía en particular un en el hombro derecho de gohan, gohan se quedó viendo a miya que parecía perdida en el espacio "miya: como se supone que me resista a esto, es algo inevitable, si estoy reaccionando a él." Dijo miya para sí misma ella preparo su espada de madera y con una velocidad cegadora, se abalanzo contra gohan él pudo ver el golpe de la espada y la pudo evadir, tirando un golpe suave a miya, pero ella recupero el control de la espada haciendo un revés con la espada tirándola a la cabeza gohan no se movió de donde estaba haciendo que la espada partiera en dos a gohan, quedando todos aterrados cuando el gohan que estaba enfrente se desvaneció "gohan: por aquí." Dijo gohan que estaba apoyado en uno de los árboles de flores de cerezo, miya volvió a cargar contra gohan y el hace lo mismo cuando estaban a punto de chocar miya suelta la espada de madera y se apoya al pecho de gohan, haciendo que este se desconcentre y se frene en seco y sin poder decir nada ya miya lo había besado ocurrió lo mismo que con musubi, unas alas blancas aparecieron en la espalda de miya, brillando do color, blanco, dorado y luego azul no terminando todavía todo el lugar comenzó a temblar debido al poder de miya y paso algo más que también paso con musubi una parte del ki de gohan fue transferido a miya "miya: sekirei no. 01 miya estaremos juntos por siempre y para siempre." Dijo miya finalizando dejando a un gohan todavía confundido pero se sentía feliz al mismo tiempo "gohan: ahora que." Dijo gohan "miya: ahora es hora de la cena." Dijo miya y con eso todos volvieron a dentro de la posada a cenar.

Fin del capitulo1.

Espero que este capítulo les guste ya que lo hice algo largo, en el siguiente habrá más acción y se los puedo asegurar.

Capitulo2: el primer ataque.


	3. Chapter 3

Repito dragón ball z ni sekirei me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capitulo2: el primer ataque.

Ha pasado un par de largos días en la posada donde ahora gohan se hospedaba mientras resolvía el problema inminente que estaba a punto de arribar, a esa tierra.

Pero nuestro héroe todavía permanecía dormido plácidamente en su habitación, gohan en ese preciso momento estaba teniendo un sueño o podría decirse un recuerdo de cuando era niño.

El sueño de gohan.

_Tres chicas quedaron viendo el paisaje que las rodeaba que no parecía en nada a la tierra "miya: donde estamos este lugar no parece la tierra." Dijo miya y en efecto no era la tierra el agua era color verde y el cielo del mismo color, con la diferencia de que en dicho planeta habían tres soles (el que no adivine esa descripción no tuvo infancia xddd) "musubi: miren arriba." Dijo musubi que llamo la atención de las tres chicas (la tercera chica pretendo dejarla en incógnita hasta el capítulo 3 o 4) ellas voltearon para ver una de las escenas más sangrientas que pudieran haber visto antes una criatura con cuernos que parecía tener una armadura en todo su cuerpo había atravesado el abdomen de un joven el cual a pesar de estar casi muerto pudo soltar un rodillazo el cual fue bloqueado fácil mente "frízer: baya baya parece que todavía tienes algo de fuego en tu interior." Se burlaba el tirano cuando otro joven se le abalanzo a frízer "krillin: gohan no te acerques." Dijo krillin las tres chicas quedaron en shock al oír el nombre del joven era su ashikabi volvieron a prestar atención cuando, gohan volvió a abalanzarse contra frízer pero este le dio un golpe con la cola a gohan este logro recuperarse demasiado tarde frízer había arrojado el supuestamente el cuerpo sin vida de krillin cayendo este a las aguas del planeta gohan se movió lo más rápido que puedo pero frízer se interpuso "frízer: crees que puedes salvarlo que pena me temo que se está ahogando, en ese momento las tres chicas que se encontraban observando esa escena tan desgarradora escucharon algo provenir de gohan "gohan: no muévete, puedo salvarlo todavía dije mueveteee." Demando gohan cuando le dio un golpe en el rostro a frízer, seguido de muchos golpes al abdomen del tirana para luego lanzarle una bola de energía, para después arremeter con otro bola de energía haciendo que estalle en el rostro, de frízer enviándolo a estrellarse al suelo gohan no se detuvo hay mando una ráfaga de bolas de energía contra frízer dándole todas creando una enorme explosión, gohan no se detuvo hay cargo una enorme bola de energía y la arrojo a la explosión, para hacerla más grande y que se tornara roja cuando esa explosión se expandió lo más que puedo disparándose hacia arriba liberando un destello cegador de color rojo, cuando la luz cegadora de color rojo se detuvo dos de las tres chicas se encontraban de nuevo en la habitación de gohan._

La mañana había llegado finalmente y hacia su presencia, con los primeros rayos de sol entrando por la ventana de la habitación, gohan intento estirarse para despertar pero se dio cuenta de que no podía mover sus brazos, hizo lo que puedo para moverse y quitarse la colcha de enzima cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió muchoal ver a musubi y miya amarradas cada una en un brazo de gohan, miya rasco sus ojos para despertar "gohan: se suponía que no se permitían actos lascivos en la posada miya-san." Dijo gohan "miya: a si en cuanto a eso habrán unos cambios aquí a partir de hoy por lo pronto are el desayuno y después puedes acompañarme a comprar las provisiones del almuerzo de hoy gohan-san:" dijo miya con una deslumbrante sonrisa así miya y gohan se levantaron gohan se acercó al escritorio y saco una pequeña capsula y un gi nuevo que era de color negro por fuera y rojo por dentro con muñequeras rojas y botas rojas y un cinturón rojo, con un símbolo en la espalda de la camisa que decía sabiduría "miya: que harás gohan." Pregunto miya "gohan: voy a continuar con mi formación, mi padre me dijo que por ningún motivo dejara de entrenar." Dijo gohan con mucho orgullo de las palabras que dijo su padre "miya: ha ya veo entonces te avisare cuando este el desayuno." Dijo miya "gohan: muchas gracias miya-san." Dijo gohan saliendo por la puerta bajando las escaleras y saliendo al área de entrenamiento, gohan apretó el botón de la capsula y la arrojo y en pocos segundo apareció una nave espacial enorme, en el segundo piso por la venta de la habitación de gohan musubi había visto todo lo que paso después de que gohan lanzo esa pequeña capsula.

Con gohan a dentro de la nave, decidió programar una gravedad 1500 veces la de la tierra, apretó unos botones y de pronto un zumbido se escuchó y sin hacerse esperar la gravedad se volvió más pesada haciendo que gohan se flexione un poco "gohan: uff que fuerte." Dijo gohan cuando empezó a dar golpes y patadas al aire siguió así por una hora cuando estaba haciendo combinaciones de golpes y patadas, perdiendo el equilibrio en un momento y caer sentado al suelo y después dejándose caer "gohan: bueno parece que he dominado 1500 veces la gravedad de la tierra, pero creo que pude aumentar la más pero mucho en exceso es malo, así que iré despacio pero que rayos no me puedo levantar giiiiiiiiii ha de acuerdo esto está mal." Dijo gohan mientras forcejeaba para poder ponerse de pie lográndolo poco a poco.

Mientras tanto miya se dirigía al área de entrenamiento, para hablarle a gohan cuando se llevó la gran sorpresa de ver una nave espacial en el patio de la posada ella se, acerco a la nave y vio por una de las ventanas y pudo divisar a gohan que estaba frente a una maquina raro, bueno ni tan extraña la tomo como ella es una extranjera también no la sorprendió tanto como creía.

Dentro de la nave gohan, sintió la energía de miya cerca muy cerca decido apagar la máquina y salir afuera y se llevó la enorme sorpresa de que miya estaba fuera de la nave, con una expresión seria "miya: gohan tienes muchas cosas que decirnos no es así." Dijo miya "gohan: así será miya-san cuando me sienta listo para contarles todo." Dijo gohan que se acercó a la nave y presiono un botón rojo con lo cual la nave quedo condensada en la capsula de nuevo eso si tomo por sorpresa a miya "miya: bueno aunque lo intente no creo poder acostumbrarme a eso, bueno el desayuno está listo gohan vamos que se enfría." Dijo miya así los dos entraron a la casa y desayunaron todos juntos, luego miya y gohan salieron a comprar la comida para el almuerzo de ese día y la cena también saliendo de la tienda iban charlando como una pareja común y corriente, hasta que gohan sintió varias firmas de energía que los seguían y rodeaban, cuando miya se estrelló con un hombre alto y musculoso "miya: ha o lo siento." Dijo pidiendo disculpas "hombre: crees que con un lo siento vas a arreglarlo así de fácil, no señor usted señorita deje a este perdedor y venga con nosotros." Dijo el hombre eso no pasó desapercibido por gohan, que ya estaba en frente del hombre "gohan: mira no quiero, una pelea en vano y mucho menos con unos pedazos de basura como ustedes, miya adelántate si quieres te alcanzo enseguida." Dijo gohan "miya: pero que hará son más que usted." Dijo miya "gohan: no te preocupes, tanto te alcanzo enseguida." Dijo gohan miya solo asintió y se fue pero se quedó a la vuelta de la esquina, "hombre: espero que estés consiente del problema en el que estas." Dijo el hombre en ese momento "gohan: bueno antes de empezar con, esto alguien quiere retirarse." Dijo gohan, ninguno de los matones dio un paso atrás lo que es más la mayoría de los matones se abalanzaron sobre gohan y en cuestión de segundos, todos esos matones salieron volando inconscientes y en otro par de segundos gohan tenía por el cuello al primer hombre de ase rato "hombre: que demonio eres." Dijo el hombre aterrado "gohan: te diré esto solo una vez, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantener mis instintos a raya si no quieres que pierda el control y te rompa el cuello, como si fueras un mondadientes, no te acerques a mis amigas jamás en tu miserable vida o la próxima vez que me veas mejor comienza a correr porque te matare sin pensarlo dos veces y ahora, llévate a estas basuras contigo necesitan un hospital urgentemente." Dijo gohan aun con su mirada gélida que inculcaría miedo y convertiría a un hombre en mujercita.

Así gohan comenzó a caminar de nuevo llegando a la esquina donde estaba escondida miya, ella lo observo por un momento antes de que comenzaran a caminar de nuevo, llegando a la villa gohan se puso a entrenar de nuevo junto con musubi para que ella se haga más fuerte, también de paso le ayudaba a mejorar ciertos puntos en la forma de pelea de musubi.

Ellos terminaron de entrenar y fueron a dentro donde miya ya tenía el almuerzo servido, comieron tranquilos sin ninguna preocupación gohan se levantó y salió al patio de nuevo, pero solo a descansar y observar el cielo como estaba despejado se podían observar las nubes blancas enormes hasta que vio dos naves redondas pasar y estrellarse en las montañas "gohan: pero que percibo dos firmas de energías grandes, tendré que ir a ver." Dijo gohan no pudo ir muy lejos porque miya estaba barriendo la entrada, así que decidió ir hasta el lugar volando, fue a la parte trasera de la villa y comenzó a levitar, pero musubi y uzume que se encontraban adentro observaron todo, gohan las percibió pero no le dio mucha importancia solo se le vino a la mente que tenía muchas cosas que explicar, en un momento él se envolvió en un aura azul y salió volando a toda velocidad, no pasó desapercibido por nadie ya que las tres chicas lo vieron salir volando de la posada, cuando estaba atravesando la ciudad una sekirei rubia estaba en la punta de un edificio enorme, cuando el chico paso cerca de ella se sintió algo impaciente "tsukiumi: será que estoy reaccionando a este mono insignificante, yo no seré pertenencia de nadie lo matare." Dijo tsukiumi que empezó a perseguir a gohan hasta las montañas, seguido de otra sekirei que portaba una guadaña.

Gohan en minutos se encontró con las dos naves y de las naves salieron dos tipos uno era un soldado común y corriente pero el otro estaba envuelto con un manto obscuro, no pudo distinguirlo pero supo que su fuerza era enorme.

Gohan lo observo cuidadosamente esta que hablo el soldado "soldado: tu humano patético si no quieres morir bajo el nombre del clan del frio, vete ahora o morirás." Le dijo el soldado a gohan "gohan: no creas en lo que ven tus ojos a plena vista soy más fuerte de lo que creen, pero quien es el tipo que está cubierto con ese manto." Dijo gohan "soldado: este es nada más y nada menos que el mismo rey cold." Dijo el soldado "gohan: pero que no puede ser el rey cold yo vi cómo fue asesinado por uno de mis amigos." Dijo gohan "soldado: así es ese rey cold murió en ese momento pero luego de eso mandamos un escuadrón de soldados a buscarlo pero solo pudieron traer su sangre, pero eso basto para revivirlo por medio de la genética ya que tenemos la tecnología para hacer eso, lo trajimos de vuelta a la vida y lo que es mejor l pudimos hacer mucho más poderoso de como era antes." Dijo el soldado "gohan: ya veo así que será más complicado de lo que creía, pero no importa lo matare y me asegurar de que esta vez no puedan regresarlo a la vida de nuevo." Dijo gohan que desapareció y reapareció enfrente del soldado dándole un golpe que lo envió a estrellarse en unos árboles y en una colina, luego se dispuso a atacar al rey cold pero este bloqueo el golpe fácilmente, dándole una patada que lo envió a volar hacia arriba pero se recuperó, "rey cold: no te desesperes muchacho, ase mucho no pelea usare mi última forma contigo raaaaaaaaaaaaa." Regia el rey cold mientras se transformaba su cuerpo se estaba poniendo blanco con partes purpuras de color morado obscuro para luego estallar en una gran explosión segadora, cuando la explosión se detuvo se vio un rey col similar a frízer pero más alto "gohan: increíble tiene un ki sorprendente." Dijo gohan que recibió un golpe que lo envió a volar pero se recuperó rápido y le devolvió una patada al tirano para luego darle otra patada solo para atravesar una sombra y recibir un golpe doble del tirano en la espalda que hizo que gohan se estrellara en el suelo, gohan se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo "gohan: esto es emocionante parece que tendré que elevar mi poder también raaaaaaaaa." Rugia gohan mientras se envolvía en un aura azul que empezaba a parpadear de azul a dorado y el cabello de gohan también parpadeo de igual manera, "rey cold: parece que va a transformarse." Dijo el rey cold "gohan: raaaaaaaaaaaa." Estallo gohan en un último rugido cuando fue envuelto en aura dorada eléctrica, en un segundo gohan estaba junto al tirano dándole varios golpes rápidamente para luego enviarlo a volar hacia arriba, pero el tirano se recupera y lanza un golpe contra gohan que este contrarresta con uno de los suyos para enfrascarse en una andada de goles y patadas devastadoras que creaban ondas de choque por todas direcciones, así siguieron un buen rato, sin separarse ninguno de los dos gohan logro un patada al tirano luego con un impulso de su energía creo una onda de choque que envio al tirano a estrellarse al suelo continuamente.

En otra parte del bosque las dos chicas llegaron al lugar, cuando se asombraron con lo que estaban viendo un ser humano pelear de esa manera.

Con gohan y el tirano "rey cold: baya parece que lo subestime pero esto está lejos de acabar raaaaaaaaaa." Se encendió el tirano en un aura morada mientras su poder seguía aumentando rápidamente, "gohan: baya su poder está aumentando mucho en su cuerpo." Dijo gohan luego hubo otra luz cegadora y observo al tirano que había aumentado su masa muscular.

En la posada dos sekireis estaban muy impacientes, que tuvieron suficiente y salieron al lugar donde fue gohan, ella llegaron más rápido que las otras dos ya que tenía energía de gohan ellas dos cuando llegaron al lugar de la pelea vieron a dos sujetos en el aire uno era más que reconocible para ellas era gohan pero su apariencia había cambiado drásticamente y el otro era un monstruo con una masa muscular exagerada.

Con gohan y el rey cold "gohan: en ese caso raaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Gohan volvió a rugir mientras entro en su modo místico súper sayajin 2 con un aura dorada eléctrica solo la diferencia que su cabello volvió a la normalidad pero no por eso dejaba de ser muy poderoso ambos se quedaron mirando cuando se abalanzaron el uno al otro despareciendo y reapareciendo chocando golpe con golpe gohan tomo la ventaja rápido ya que le dio una patada al tirano que lo envio a estrellarse al suelo, gohan lo persiguió dándole otra patada para enterrarlo aún más para dispararle una bola de energía estallando, gohan se elevó a una distancia segura cuando recibió una golpe en la espalda que lo, envio al suelo pero cayo de rodillas agrietando el suelo y salir disparado contra el tirano dándole un rodillazo enorme al tirano para después darle una gran cantidad de golpes y patadas para luego darle otro golpe y una patada que lo envio a estrellarse al suelo "rey cold: eres fuerte pero tus amigas podrán soportar uno de mis atacas." Dijo el tirano cuando les disparo a las chicas una enorme bola de energía, "gohan: maldito cobarde." Dijo gohan cuando se puso enfrente de las chicas, deteniendo la bola de energía con las manos en un momento la bola de energía empezó a empujar a gohan, gohan encendió su aura y envio al cielo la bola de energía estallando haya arriba, ese ataque hizo que gohan se enfadara y el suelo empezar que la tierra empezara a temblar y a elevarse rocas por todos lados, hasta que desaparecido y le dio un golpe fuerte al rey cold que lo envio a volar más en el aire, gohan tenía ya sus ropas chamuscadas en el área de las rodillas tenía dos agujeros, mientras que de la parte negra quedaba una parte, que se la quitó quedando solo con la parte rojo este fue en busca del rey cold pero este lanzo una gran viga de energía a gohan dándole directamente destrozándole la mitad de la parte roja, con ese ataque el rey cold ya tenía listo su ataque final con el que destruiría la tierra y junto con ella a gohan al mismo tiempo, el tirano lanzo la enorme bola de energía, gohan no se movió, encendió su aura otra vez atrapando la bola de energía gohan logro detenerla justo al momento de que puso los pies en la tierra enterrándolo, uso más fuerza y logro levantar la bola de energía y soltar un viga de energía de color azul, para empujar la bola de energía más rápido, el tirano recibió los ataques y los estaba deteniendo sin muchas dificultades, pero gohan puso más fuerza en su ataque y saco del planeta al rey cold y lo envio al sol, estallando la bola de energía, en ese lugar destrozando toda parte del ADN del tirano para que no pudiera ser revivido de nuevo pero no descanso mucho ya que gohan sintió la presencia del otro saldado y este soldado se le abalanzo, gohan evadió fácilmente el golpe y le disparo una bola de energía al soldado, desintegrándolo, "gohan: bueno esto pudo salir peor de lo que creí gracias al kami, que no era igual de fuerte que broly ya que de ser así sería un gran problema." Dijo gohan para si mismo que sintió la presencia de las cuatro chicas a unos metros ellas salieron corriendo, junto a gohan para ver si se encontraba bien musubi se precipito y le dio un abrazo ahogador a gohan, contribuyendo en lo mismo miya "musubi: estábamos muy preocupadas, ya que se sintió un aumento en su poder gohan-san creíamos que estaba en problemas." Dijo musubi "gohan: en verdad siento mucho que se hayan preocupado tanto, pero quienes son ellas dos las conocen." Dijo gohan cuando una de las chicas se le acercó y le dio un beso, con eso unas alas blancas aparecieron cambiando de color, de blanco a dorado y de dorado a azul y después otra vez a blanco y se desvanecieron "yomi: sekirei no. 43 yomi estaremos junto ahora y siempre mi querido ashikabi." Dijo la sekirei castaña, luego gohan voltio a ver a la otra chica que estaba hay "gohan: tu eres." Pregunto gohan, que no tuvo tiempo de si quiera pensar cuando también recibió un beso de la otra sekirei, apareciendo unas alas azules, para luego hacerse de color dorado, luego un azul mas fuerte y por ultimo desvaneciéndose "tsukiumi: sekirei no. 9 tsukiumi estaremos juntos ahora y siempre mi ashikabi y esposo legal." Dijo tsukiumi "gohan: que esposo." Dijo gohan "tsukiumi: la unión entre un ashikabi y su sekirei también puede decirse que es también una propuesta de matrimonio, por eso yo soy la esposa legal de gohan quedo claro." Dijo tsukiumi, que miro a las otras tres sekirei mientras que de miya aparecía una máscara de demonio, de musubi aparecía un oso, y de yomi aparecía la muerte misma.

Hasta aquí el capítulo espero y les guste ya que me partí la cabeza haciéndolo, en el próximo capítulo habrá muchas explicaciones.

Capitulo4: explicaciones.


	4. Chapter 4

Repito dragón ball z ni sekirei me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capitulo4: explicaciones.

La pelea de gohan contra el rey cold había terminado, y todos se dirigían a la posada para escuchar unas cuantas explicaciones, de parte de gohan.

Llegando a la posada gohan subió a su habitación y se dirigió directo al escritorio que estaba justo en el lado de la ventana, sacando un saquito pequeño de color café de ese saquito saco una semilla del ermitaño se la comió y rápidamente se recuperó y se cambió de ropa también, poniéndose algo más cómodo y así bajo a la planta baja cuando bajo las cuatro chicas ya estaban sentada en la sala.

En se sentó frente al grupo de chicas, y espero a que alguna preguntara algo musubi fue la que rompió el silencio "musubi: que fueron todos esos ataques de energía que uso cuando estaba peleando con ese monstruo gohan-san." Pregunto musubi "gohan: bueno para empezar eso que utilice era lo que ustedes llaman energía nosotros le llamamos ki." Dijo gohan "tsukiumi: ki que es eso." Pregunto de tsukiumi esta vez "gohan: bueno como dije antes, el ki o energía es eso que está dentro del interior de un individuo, que con entrenamiento puede usar a voluntad de la forma que más le convenga." Dijo gohan "miya: lo que no entiendo es como es que a usted gohan-san le cambio el color del cabello." Pregunto miya "gohan: bueno de todas las preguntas que esperaba que me hicieran, sabía que esa sería una de las preguntas." Dijo gohan "yomi: pero díganos como es que puedo cambiar de color de cabello anteriormente." Cuestiono yomi "gohan: bueno esa era mi forma de súper sayajin." Dijo gohan "musubi: que es eso de súper sayajin." Pregunto musubi gohan pensó en cómo decirles lo siguiente "gohan: bueno para empezar yo no soy de este mundo o más bien de esta dimensión." Dijo gohan "miya: a que se refiere con que no es de esta dimensión." Pregunto miya "gohan: lo que voy a decirles es la verdad y nada más que eso, yo fui enviado a esta dimensión para evitar que un viejo enemigo de mi padre destruyera este mundo, creyendo que llego al nuestro, segundo con respecto a que es un súper sayajin, tienen que saber primero que son una raza de guerreros sumamente peligrosos los cuales tenían una leyenda que cada mil años aparecería el legendario súper sayajin, aquel guerrero que superaría los poderes de un guerrero sayajin común, por eso un tirano destruyo ese planeta, antes de eso algunos sayajin que estaban fuera del planeta sobrevivieron uno de esos sayajin era mi padre que fue, enviado a la tierra con la misión de destruirla pero debido que cuando él era un bebe se dio un enorme golpe en la cabeza que casi lo mata, cuando se recuperó del golpe toda maldad de mi padre se esfumo, luego de unos 18 o 20 años nací yo." Decía gohan deteniéndose un momento para recuperar aire "miya: y usted es un sayajin puro o no." Dijo miya "gohan: no yo soy un hibrido entre humano y sayajin pero no por eso, un demi sayajin deja de ser peligroso es más los sayajin híbridos tienden a tener almacenamientos de poder masivo, que son peligrosos incluso para su propia raza." Dijo gohan "tsukiumi: mencionaste antes un legendario súper sayajin, lo has visto alguna vez o mejor dicho has tenido la suerte de pelear contra él." Pregunto tsukiumi gohan recordó el mal momento que los hizo pasar broly hace siete u ocho años aproximadamente "gohan: si es más se quién es ese legendario súper sayajin su nombre era broly y no fue suerte pelear con el ese tipo era prácticamente invulnerable a casi todos los ataques que le lanzábamos, incluso con migo, mi padre, vegeta, el hijo de vegeta no podíamos controlarlo y eso que nosotros éramos súper sayajin, ese sujeto era imparable pero la suerte se apiado de nosotros cuando yo y los demás le dimos energía a mi padre para que pudiera enfrentarse a el mano a mano, él lo venció por muy poco y ahora me atrevo a decir que si broly siguiera vivo no creo por ganarle yo solo, ya que si en un determinado caso lograra seguir con vida, sería un problema aun mayor de lo que fue ese años, ya que cuando un sayajin se recupera de una pelea que casi acaba con su vida se vuelve más fuerte." Dijo gohan con un poco de miedo en su voz "yomi: mencionaste muchas veces a tu padre, él era enserio tan fuerte como lo describes." Pregunto yomi "gohan: ni te lo imaginas, él aunque las cosas estén en su contra mi padre nunca se da por vencido, el es un sayajin de raza pura, no es malo él es un sayajin generoso que le gusta pelear y entrenar para no perder ante nadie lo mismo hago yo por eso entreno todos los días para ser más fuerte cada día que pasa y poder proteger a los que me importan." Dijo gohan.

Él estaba esperando más preguntas por parte de todos hasta que fue recibió por un abrazo múltiple por todas las cuatro chicas "miya: no necesitamos juzgarte para saber que eres alguien que ante poner los problemas de los demás antes que los tuyos por eso no nos arrepentimos de ser tus sekireis gohan-san." Dijo miya "gohan: gracias chicas la verdad dude un poco en si les contaba todo esto o no ya que me preocupaba mucho como tomaran las cosas." Dijo gohan "yomi: no tienes que preocuparte tanto ya que como tus sekireis podemos sentir tus emociones y sentimientos ante los seres vivos." Dijo yomi "musubi: gohan-san musubi tiene algo que pedirle." Dijo musubi "gohan: claro que sería eso." Dijo gohan "musubi: podría mostrarnos la su forma de súper sayajin por favor gohan-san." Dijo musubi "gohan: no veo porque no vamos al área de entrenamiento y se las muestro a todos si sé que hay tres personas más aquí, no se escondan y vengan." Dijo gohan "uzume: pero como sabía que estaba aquí si estuve todo el tiempo escondida." Dijo uzume.

En un cuarto escondido otra chica con cabello naranja, con lentes y un vestido blanco se hacia la misma pregunta, "matsu: pero como sabía que, estaba escuchando todo." Dijo matsu que salió al área de entrenamiento, kagari no hizo ningún comentario.

Ya en el área de entrenamiento las chicas se quedaron en el pasillo de la posa, mientras gohan se fue al centro del campo "gohan: bueno como podrán ver así estoy normalmente." Dijo gohan todos los presenten asintieron al unísono, mientras veían a gohan que estaba haciendo algo veían como un humo dorado empezar a mostrarse mientras, el viento empezaba a hacerse más denso vieron que el cabello de gohan empezaba a titilar de negro a dorado en algunas ocasiones, hasta que hubo una explosión de luz dejando ver a gohan rodeado de un aura dorada con su cabello también se hizo de oro "miya: simplemente indescriptible." Dijo miya "musubi: se siente un poder enorme poder proviniendo de él." Dijo musubi "uzume: que rayos increíble." Dijo uzume mientras kagari y matsu solo asintieron.

En el centro del campo estaba gohan "gohan: bueno esta es la transformación del súper sayajin ordinario." Dijo gohan mientras se encorvaba un poco para profundizar más en su poder haciendo que el aura dorada expulsara destellos eléctricos a todas direcciones, mientras su masa muscular aumentaba un poco, hasta que hubo otro estallido de luz cegadora, dorada cuando la luz se disipo se vio a gohan en un aura dorada más pronunciado y con destellos eléctricos cubriéndolo, también su masa muscular aumento un poco "miya: tiene aún más poder que antes." Dijo miya gohan las observo "gohan: esta es la transformación del súper sayajin 2, podría decirse que es más poderosa que la del súper sayajin ordinario, ahora mi forma más poderosa." Dijo gohan mientras se volvía a encorvar de nuevo mientras cargaba más poder ocasionando que bajo sus pies rocas comenzaran a levantarse, mientras el se enterraba en el suelo hasta que estallo otra vez, esta vez ya no tenía el cabello de oro pero seguía manteniendo el aura dorada eléctrica, "uzume: pero como alguien puede ser tan fuerte." Dijo uzume "gohan: y esta es mi forma más poderosa raaaaaa." Rugía gohan mientras hacía que todo comenzara a temblar, violentamente hasta que volvió a estallar en otra explosión segadora, cuando vieron a gohan estaba envuelto en un aura dorada más pronuncia y eléctrica que las últimas veces que se transformó, "tsukiumi: el poder que tiene es incalculable." Dijo tsukiumi "yomi: simplemente incalculable." Dijo yomi, gohan estaba en el centro del campo "gohan: esta es mi estado místico cuando tomo la fuerza del súper sayajin ordinario y el poder del súper sayajin 2, incluso supera los poderes de la transformación más poderosa del súper sayajin, transformación que hasta el momento solo tiene mi padre." Dijo gohan mientras regresaba a la normalidad de nuevo.

Todos en el lugar estaban atónitos por lo que vieron ase pocos minutos, después de todo ese alboroto el poder que expulso gohan se sintió en todos lados, algunos ashikabis simplemente entraron en terror por darse cuenta de que haya algún ashikabi que sea más fuerte que una sekirei.

Asi gohan aclaro que era el y porque estaba en esa dimensión.

Fin del capitulo.

Capitulo5: la chica verde y goten.


	5. Chapter 5

Repito dragón ball z ni sekirei me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Primero que nada quiero dar una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero lo que pasa es que no he estado muy bien de salud y hasta ahora que me siento regular me pongo a actualizar esta historia, repito una sincera disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar sin más el capítulo.

Capitulo5: la chica verde y goten.

El salía alumbrando cierto cuarto donde cierto de una posada donde un joven guerrero yacía, dormido tranquilamente siendo imperturbable por cualquier cosa, ya pudiese caer un meteorito a la tierra y este guerrero no se despertaría solo había una cosa, que lo despertaba en cuestión de segundos y era nada más y nada menos que la comida, el sentir el aroma de la comida lo despertaba en milisegundos, muy animado como el acostumbra ser siempre.

Como decía gohan estaba dormido en su habitación, hasta que unos rayos de sol le dieron en los ojos haciendo que este empezara a despertarse, gohan intento levantarse pero noto que no podía hacerlo ya que en uno de sus brazos estaba musubi la primera sekirei de gohan, el otro brazo se encontraba dormida miya la segunda sekirei de gohan, pero siendo la más fuerte de todas, aferrándose a una de sus piernas se encontraba yomi, la tercera sekirei de gohan que cabe destacar que es extremadamente celosa, la última vez que gohan y yomi salieron, una chica quedo observando a gohan detenidamente, haciendo que yomi pusiera una mirada de muerte en sus ojos haciendo que tanto gohan como la chica sintieran escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, y la cuarta sekirei de gohan estaba aferrándose a la otra pierna de gohan como si su vida dependiera de ella, estaba tsukiumi la cuarta sekirei de gohan siendo como una versión femenina de vegeta que era extremadamente orgullosa, sin mencionar que es tsundere y no le gustaba perder nunca y era la que proclamaba ser la esposa legal de gohan tensando mucho más el ambiente entre todas sus sekireis.

Bueno para ser sinceros a gohan no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que ella hicieran eso, ya ni se molestaba en llamarles la atención porque sabía que eso caía en oídos sordos siempre.

A las ocho de la mañana de ese mismo día gohan estaba, en la nave espacial entrenando con el generador de gravedad artificial pero, también con unos robots especiales de entrenamiento, "miya: baya gohan se toma su entrenamiento muy enserio." Dijo miya "musubi: si es cierto yo quiero ser igual de fuerte que el en un futuro." Decía musubi extremadamente animada viendo a su ashikabi entrenar tan duro "tsukiumi: aun no puedo creer que gohan derrotara a eso monstruo de ese unos días, parecía que tenía poderes similares." Dijo tsukiumi "yomi: pero con lo que nos contó de que ha peleado con monstruos aún más fuertes que el rey cold es algo impresionante, pero tengo miedo de que un día vaya a pelear y no regrese jamás." Dijo yomi haciendo que todas se angustiaran mucho.

Ellas escucharon cuando la puerta de la nave si abrió y vieron salir a gohan muy agotado "gohan: a chicas estaban observando de nuevo." Dijo gohan "miya: si hay algo que tenemos que discutir, quiero que nos prometas a todas que si sales a pelear contra alguien prométenos que regresaras a salvo, porque no queremos perderte." Dijo miya a nombre de todas las sekireis de gohan "gohan: se los prometo chicas, es por eso que entreno siempre para no perder ante nadie." Respondió gohan haciendo que todas las chicas se relajaran después del desayuno todas las personas de villa izumo estaban en la sala viendo la tv.

Cuando una noticia de última hora salió, dando dicha noticia estaba un hombre de cabello blanco, con un traje de científico minaka el presidente del proyecto sekirei "minaka: bueno quiero decirles a todos los ashikabis que en el jardín botánico hay una sekirei muy particular, que tenia una habilidad singular y que el primero en llegar a ese jardín seria el afortunado de tomarla como su sekirei." Finalizo minaka haciendo que la transmisión se normalizara.

En la sala todos tenían una mirada seria "gohan: ese tipo es una basura ve a las sekireis como juguetes tenemos que hacer algo y encontrar a esa sekirei ante de que alguien le de alas por la fuerza." Dijo gohan "musubi: estoy de acuerdo con gohan-san en esto, no podemos permitir que a esa sekirei indefensa le den alas a la fuerza." Dijo musubi "miya: yo también estoy con ustedes no dejare que ese maldito de minaka se salga con la suya de nuevo." Dijo miya poniendo una mirada sombría haciendo que aparezca una enorme mascara de demonio aún más aterradora que en algunas ocasiones a esta le salía fuego de los ojos y boca dándole un tono más aterrador de lo normal.

Pero ante eso dicho gohan se quedó estático unos momentos, sintiendo una energía familiar "gohan: esto es raro porque enviaron a goten aquí a papa lo hizo de nuevo me lo imaginaba." Dijo gohan para sí mismo saliendo al patio de la villa "tsukiumi: gohan a dónde vas." Dijo tsukiumi de una manera autoritaria "gohan: solo iré a dar una vuelta regresare en unos veinte minutos." Dijo gohan saliendo de la villa rápidamente, dirigiéndose al lugar a donde se sentía la energía de goten.

En el parque de la ciudad de Tokio se entroncaba un niño de ocho años de edad con un traje de pelea como el de su padre y el mismo estilo de cabello de goku, el niño estaba preocupado ya que no sabía a donde ir hasta que una energía sumamente familiar le dio esperanzas, de salir de su dilema sin que le importara que la gente lo viera volar salió a toda velocidad rumbo a donde sentía la enorme firma de energía de gohan.

Gohan se encontraba sobre volando el lugar cuando una energía se le aproximaba rápidamente, el se detuvo en seco cuando cierto niño de ocho años choco contra el "gohan: goten que haces aquí." Pregunto gohan a su hermano menor "goten: mi padre me dijo que continuara mi entrenamiento contigo para hacerme mas fuerte y de paso te ayudara con los tipos malos que hay en este lugar." Dijo goten "gohan: ya veo bueno vámonos entonces." Dijo gohan haciendo que goten lo siguiera.

Después de unos minutos de vuelo llegaron a la villa izumo hay tuvo gohan que presentar a goten von todas las chicas, las cuales al instante aceptaron a goten.

Pero llegada la noche llegaba la hora de ir a rescatar a la sekirei del jardín botánico que minaka menciono, todos salieron a excepción de matsu y uzume que se quedaron en la villa, cuando llegaron todos a la entrada del jardín botánico fueron recibidos por varios picos de hielo que hicieron que todos se los evadieran exceptuando a gohan y a goten que no se inmutaron por el ataque.

En la entrada de habían cuatro una sekirei "gohan: baya ella tiene un gran poder de pelea pero no rivaliza con el de miya y tsukiumi pero igual es muy fuerte chicas adelántense goten asegúrate que cuidarlas yo los alcanzare después." Dicho esto goten y las chicas entraron al jardín botánico, "akitsu: ustedes no se interpondrán con el deseo de mi amo." Dijo akitsu lanzando varios picos de hielo a los demás pero rápidamente fueron desviados por gohan quien se movió a tiempo "gohan: no yo soy tu oponente ahora podrás alcanzarlos si me derrotas." Dijo gohan akitsu no necesito mas y se abalanzo contra gohan envolviendo sus antebrazos en hielo soltando varios tajos pero ninguno dio en gohan este los esquivaba con facilidad absoluta como si estuviera jugando con la sekirei, en el momento que akitsu vuelve a arremeter contra gohan este captura sus brazos "gohan: la verdad no entiendo porque haces esto no tiene sentido forzar a una sekirei a tener alas." Dijo gohan "akitsu: no puedo evitarlo mi amo me dijo que le llevara a la sekirei y eso hare sino el se deshará de mi." Dijo akitsu gohan cayo en la conclusión de que no habría caso hablar con ella del asunto el soltó a akitsu y reiniciaron la pelea de nuevo esta vez gohan se movió a una velocidad inhumana y le dio un leve golpe a la sekirei en la nuca dejándola inconsciente volviendo a húsar su velocidad se dirigió a donde estaban las chicas.

Llegando en segundos vio que todo estaba controlado, hasta que un estruendo les llamo la atención no era una sekirei si no que era otra cosa era un miembro de la familia del frio, al igual como revivieron a King cold revivieron al tirano del espacio frízer, gohan lo quedo observando pero que demonios se suponía que estabas muerto "frízer: así que eres el hijo de goku, recibirás el castigo que merecía tu padre ahora mismo cobrare mi venganza." Dijo frízer encendiendo su poder llegando de golpe a su forma final "gohan: goten tu y las chicas quédense en un lugar seguro yo me encargo de esto." Dijo gohan "goten: pero yo también puedo ayudarte hermano." Dijo goten haciendo entrar en razón "gohan: goten soy tu hermano mayor has lo que te digo y no me cuestiones cuídalas yo los alcanzare después." Le dijo gohan a su hermano menor y con esto con una honda de choque mando a volar a frízer a las montañas para poder pelear a gusto.

Ya en las montañas gohan y frízer se preparaban para pelear, la caída de una roca provoco el inicio de la pelea gohan y frízer se abalanzaron mutuamente chocando creando una onda de choque masiva que abrió un agujero de bajo de ellos, empezando a intercambiar golpes el uno con el otro sin detenerse ambos se soparon un poco "gohan: parece que eras mas fuerte frízer." Dijo gohan "frízer: digo lo mismo no esperaba menos del hijo de goku pero ahora morirás." Dijo frízer abalanzándose contra gohan lanzando un fuerte golpe, el cual gohan atrapo con suma facilidad con una mano la fuerza del golpe que el aire que soltó el golpes atravesó una montaña, frízer se enfureció y soltó mas golpes contra gohan este los evadía sin mucha dificultad es mas ni siquiera se estaba esforzando en esquivarlos gohan esquivo un golpe de frízer con lo cual, encontró una abertura si soltó una patada al abdomen de frízer enviándolo a estrellarse con el suelo "frízer: ya veo que no podre vencerte, de todos modos no tenia forma de vencerte, pero en unos días cuando mi hermano y yo vengamos a este asqueroso planeta lo destruiremos todo." Dijo frízer saliendo de la escena "gohan: que tan fuerte debe ser coler entonces." Dijo gohan asiendo que en su emoción se transformara en súper sayajin haciendo que aparezca un agujero debajo de el haciéndose mas grande a medida gohan expulsaba poder, en un momento se tranquilizo e igual en súper sayajin salió volando rumbo a la villa llegando mas rápido de lo normal cuando llego a la puerta regreso a su estado normal.

Pero lo que le sorprendió mucho mas fue que la pequeñas sekirei, fuera alada por goten el cual estaba muy confundido pero no se sintió ofendido si todo lo contrario.

Aquí el capitulo esperen el próximo que será increíble.

Capitulo6: los hermanos del frio vs los hermanos son.


	6. Chapter 6

Repito dragon ball z ni sekirei me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Antes de empezar siento tardarme siglos para actualizar esta historia pero es porque, estaba con baja imaginación pero ahora la actualizo espero el cap sea de su agrado.

Capitulo6: los hermanos son vs los hermanos del frio.

Comenzaba a amanecer en la izumo in, donde ciertos sayajins se hospedaban mientras cumplían con su misión los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana despertando a gohan tratando de levantarse objetivo que no logro ya que sus sekireis se, aferraban a el como si sus vidas dependieran de ellos, con un suave movimiento logro despertar a sus cuatros sekireis dándoles una sonrisa a cada una de ellas.

En la habitación de la par el pequeño goten se estaba despertando también, junto con su sekirei la cual era una niña pequeña de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, con un vestido de color blanco ambos se levantaron y fueron a la habitación de gohan, al abrir la puerta no vio a nadie dentro se asomo la ventana de la habitación y vio a gohan a fuera entrenando a musubi como siempre lo hace cada mañana.

Fuera de la izumo in.

Gohan se encontraba entrenando a musubi como siempre, desde el dia que comenzaron a entrenar gohan noto una enorme mejorar en la técnica de pelea haciendo el entrenamiento más interesante, "gohan: vamos musubi-san sigue asi estas peleando muy bien." Dijo gohan "musubi: hai gohan-san." Dijo musubi lanzando mas golpes y patadas a gohan el cual bloqueaba los golpes con bastante facilidad, pero estaba realmente sorprendido de que musubi mejorara tanto en tan poco tiempo, en un intento de musubi para golpear a gohan este movió su cabeza a un lado para con un dedo darle un leve toque a musubi haciéndola caer unos metros de gohan.

En el pasillo.

Las tres sekireis restantes observaban el entrenamiento "tsukiumi: derribo a musubi con un dedo simplemente increíble." Dijo tsukiumi ganando la atención de las otras dos "yomi: aunque también nosotras deberíamos entrenar también." Sugiero yomi "miya: que les parece si ustedes entrenan conmigo soy bastante fuerte estoy segura que puedo hacer que salgan sus fortalezas." Dijo miya a tsukiumi y yomi aceptaron.

En el patio.

Musubi seguía dando golpes a gohan el cual bloqueaba sus golpes fácilmente sin esforzarse "gohan: musubi vamos atácame como si enserio quisieras vencerme en una pelea debes dar todo de ti para ganar." Dijo gohan a musubi la cual respondió "musubi: gohan-san es que eso estoy haciendo pero usted es demasiado rápido para poder atacarlo, no hay un entrenamiento que me pueda hacer mas rápida." Pregunto musubi a gohan el cual pensaba un poco acerca de lo que dijo musubi "gohan: bueno la verdad hay un entrenamiento para eso pero no se si estas lista todavía pero, te pondré a prueba pero no hoy, por este dia es suficiente entrenamiento descansa y recupera el aliento, mañana comienza el entrenamiento de verdad." Dijo gohan a musubi la cual estaba contenta de hacer el entrenamiento que dijo gohan.

Dentro de la posada y es mas dentro de la habitación de uzume estaba pensando en, como ocultar que ella esta reaccionando a gohan ella no estaba afligida estaba feliz, pero ella no estaba lista para tener a otra ashikabi ya que hace un par de años perdió a su ashikabi debido a un enfermedad que no tenia cura "uzume: va a hacer imposible ocultar que estoy reaccionando a gohan pero, por otra parte quisiera salir corriendo y alarme por el pero no estoy completamente, lista perdi a shiho hace no mas de dos años y ya estoy reaccionando a gohan, bueno si tiene que pasar que pase." Dijo uzume para si misma.

En las calles.

Uzume se dirigía al cementerio a dejar unas flores en la tumba de shiho su anterior ashikabi, pero no se percato de que una sekirei la seguía y no era cualquier sekirei era la número 4 karazuba, ella era una de las sekireis que conforman al escuadrón disciplinario considerada la mas fuerte de dicho escuadrón.

Gohan también había salido de la posada a dar un vuelta por la ciudad hasta que sintió dos presencias una era reconocible para el, era uzume pero la otra firma de energía era completamente hostil y tenia intenciones atroces, rápidamente fue al lugar a donde se dirigían las dos firmas de energía.

En la salida del cementerio.

Uzume iba saliendo del cementerio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ya que había tomado una decisión ella iba a obtener alas otra vez, justamente en ese preciso momento pudo evadir el tajo de la espada pero no pudo evadir la patada que la envio uno metros en el suelo "uzume: que demonios te pasa… demonios karazuba." Dijo uzume petrificada del miedo sabia que no había a poder escapar de ella era cuestión de tiempo para que la eliminaran ya que no había escuchado que una sekirei había podido escapar de karazuba "karazuba: pero que tenemos aquí un pequeña sekirei que no tiene alas a un." Dijo karazuba de forma amenazante "uzume: demonios mi vida siempre va de mal en peor." Dijo uzume "karazuba: que no vas a tratar de escapar o es que tienes tanto miedo que no puedes moverte, mejor así será más fácil acabar contigo." Dijo karazuba "uzume: que caso tiene será lo mismo de todos modos." Dijo uzume no obtuvo respuesta ya que karazuba se le había abalanzado con intenciones de matarla, cuando esta a centímetros de ella alguien tomo la espada de karazuba y la detuvo uzume seguía esperando el ataque inevitable el cual por alguna razón no llego, ella abrió los ojos y vio a gohan que había detenido el ataque de karazuba sin esfuerzo "karazuba: quien rayos eres tu acaso eres el ashikabi de esta sekirei." Dijo karazuba "gohan: no no lo soy, solo estoy aquí porque intentas matar a una amiga mia y ese es un error fatal, aquel que le pone un dedo encima a mis amigos no vive para contarlo." Dijo gohan "karazuba: sabes con quien estas interfiriendo." Dijo karazuba a gohan el cual no se inmuto "gohan: no y ni me importa solo una cosa cual es tu razón para atacar a uzume." Pregunto gohan de manera calmada todavía "karazuba: simplemente es por una misión el comité disciplinario tenemos por orden del minaka eliminar a las sekireis que no tienen alas eso la incluye a ella asi que si no quieres salir herido apártate de mi camino." Dijo karazuba "gohan: que pena entonces puedo ver en verdad no eres tan mala, pero cubres lo que en verdad siente debajo de toda esa actitud fría, que pena enserio desperdiciar tu fuerzas para algo tan ruin como eso, lo lamento no tocaras a uzume mientras yo este aquí." Dijo gohan haciendo retroceder un poco a karazuba pero rápidamente se centro en lo que tenia que hacer, rápidamente se fue a atacar a gohan lanzando tajos devastadores los cuales no daban en el blanco, gohan atrapa con su mano un tajo de la espada de karazuba extendiendo la mano en el pecho de ella liberando una corriente de aiere bastante potente enviando a karazuba a estrellase al suelo a unos veinte metros de donde estaba gohan ella se puso de pie "karazuba: que como hizo eso como me mando a volar ni siquiera me toco." Decía karazuba reincorporándose de nuevo "gohan: no tiene caso que sigas peleando mejor vete ahora y conserva tu orgullo intacto, ya que de lo contrario esto pasara una y otra vez." Dijo gohan de una forma aburrida mientras a donde estaba karazuba estaba comenzando a sentir algo extraño "karazuba: que sucede por me estoy sintiendo rara ha no puede ser estoy reaccionando a el, ha esta bien me rindo ya comprendo la diferencia de nuestras fuerzas." Dijo karazuba mientras se acercaba a gohan y uzume ella esta preocupada, pero gohan estaba tranquilo ya que sabia que karazuba no les haría daño cuando karazuba estaba lo suficientemente cerca "gohan: que sucedió porque no nos atacas." Pregunto gohan "karazuba: no se que rayos hiciste pero estoy reaccionando a ti." Dijo karazuba "gohan: y eso que tiene que ver con la pelea." Dijo gohan "karazuba: una sekirei no pude atacar a su , ashikabi es por eso que no puedo atacarte." Dijo karazuba mientras se acerco mas a gohan y antes de que pudiera reaccionar karazuba lo beso en ese momento aparecieron unas alas negras en la espalda de karazuba igualmente se transfirió ki a karazuba también la energía pura de gohan se transmitió a karazuba haciendo que su parte sádica y sedienta de sangre se extinguiera y surgiera una nueva karazuba sus alas dejaron de expulsar un brillo negro empezando, a expulsar uno blanco y puro luego de unos minutos las alas de karazuba desaparecieron "gohan: que paso." Dijo gohan confundido "karazuba: sekirei numero 04 seguiré tus ordenes mi ashikabi." Dijo karazuba dejando ver un mirada diferente ya no era gélida si no mas bien era una mirada tan cálida y tranquilizadora uzume que vio todo estaba sorprendida de lo que paso "uzume: ella lo hizo a si de fácil, bien entonces me toca a mi." Dijo uzume la cual se acerco a gohan y lo tomo del brazo obteniendo el mismo resultado que karazuba ella lo beso y una alas blancas salieron de su espalda "gohan: creo que tengo que dar muchas explicaciones." Dijo gohan para si mimo "uzume: sekirei numero 10 uzume estaremos juntos siempre mi ashikabi." Dijo uzume "gohan: bien y ahora que paso ya no entiendo nada." Dijo gohan "uzume: la cosa es que yo también he estado reaccionado a ti gohan-san lo que pasa es que trataba de ocultarlo ya que no hace mucho perdi a mi anterior ashikabi debido a que murió a causa de un enfermedad que no tenia forma de curarse." Dijo uzume "gohan: lo entiendo." Dijo gohan a uzume en ese instante gohan sintió una presencia que le helo hasta los huesos era, un ki tan grande que podría rivalizar con el super sayajin tres de goku sin ningún problema en lo absoluto "karazuba: sucede algo." Pregunto karazuba percatándose de que gohan estaba muy tenso "uzume: que ocurre gohan-san." Pregunto uzume "gohan: tenemos que regresar a la villa rápido." Dijo gohan llevándose a uzume y karazuba con el.

Cuando llegaron a la villa todas las sekireis se pusieron en guardia debido a que karazuba había llegado junto con gohan y uzume "miya: la energía que cubre a karazuba es diferente, será que ha cambiado." Dijo miya para si misma "gohan: donde esta goten miya-san." Pregunto gohan a miya "miya: esta a fuera con ku-chan." Dijo miya con eso mismo gohan fue a buscar a goten el cual se encontraba viendo al cielo de un forma serio "gohan: goten lo sentiste cierto." Dijo gohan "goten: si hermano es un ki sorprendente, estoy seguro que puede rivalizar con mi padre transformado en super sayajin 3." Dijo goten "gohan: sabes lo que tenemos que hacer cierto." Dijo gohan a goten el cual vio a su hermano "goten: si tenemos que pelear." Dijo goten con todo ese ajetreo pudieron observar la enorme nave que entro en la tierra y aterrizo en las montañas "gohan: goten estas listo tenemos que vencer a ese sujeto." Dijo gohan a su hermano "goten: si hermano." Dijo goten envolviéndose en un aura blanca y gohan en una azul "gohan: ustedes quédense aquí cuando regresemos yo les explicare todo de acuerdo." Dijo gohan a sus sekireis "goten: también ku-chan quédate aquí nadie debe venir a demás de nosotros, estén seguras." Dijo goten y con eso el y gohan salieron volando rumbo al lugar donde aterrizo la nave de cooler.

En las montañas.

Gohan y goten llegaron al lugar donde aterrizo la nave de cooler rápidamente el y frízer salieron de la nave rápidamente salieron varios soldados de la nave, que repentinamente fueron derribados, rápidamente capturaron la atención de frízer y de cooler "cooler: quienes son ustedes." Dijo cooler "gohan: quien mas somos quienes van a derrotarlos." Dijo gohan "goten: eso es no permitiremos que dañen la tierra." Dijo goten "frízer: quien lo dirían el mocoso tiene agallas." Dijo frízer que rápidamente recibió un golpe de goten que lo envió a volar lejos y lo comenzara a perseguir, quedándose solo cooler y gohan "cooler: entonces tu pelearas conmigo deberías sentirte afortunado de eso nadie que pelee conmigo vive para contarlo." Dijo cooler "gohan: eso lo veremos." Dijo gohan poniéndose en posición de pelea y el chasquido de una roca fue la señal del inicio de la pelea cooler y gohan se abalanzaron el uno al otro rápidamente intercambiaron golpes mientras invan elevándose en el aire, cooler le da un golpe a gohan que lo esquiva desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás de cooler dando una patada a cooler pero este se recupera y se abalanza contra gohan el cual evade todos los golpes de cooler rápidamente gohan devuelve los golpes pero cooler los intercepta todos y contra ataca ambos estaban dando y bloqueando los golpes del uno y el otro sin separarse en ningún momento hasta que cooler dio un golpe en el abdomen de gohan para después darle otro golpe a gohan enviándolo a estrellarse al suelo y en ese instante cooler fue en busca de gohan pero este se le adelanto y lo sorprendió con golpe devastador y cooler lo regreso y intercambiaron golpes extremadamente fuertes estremeciendo todo a su alrededor gohan logra tomar ambos brazos de cooler y le unas patadas dobles que lo mandan a estrellarse a una montaña.

Con goten y frízer.

Ellos dos estaban intercambiando golpes también, rápidamente goten tomo ventaja contra frízer dándole una andada de golpes a frízer para luego enviarlo lejos a estrellarse a una montaña en momentos la montaña se destruyo mostrando a frízer al cien por ciento de su poder "frízer: bien muchacho ahora te muestro el cien por ciento de mi poder." Dijo frízer ya que su masa muscular había aumentado bastante "goten: supongo que te regresare el favor haaaaaaaaa." Rugio goten envolviéndose en aura dorada asi es goten se había transformado en super sayajin, la verdadera pelea estaba a punto de comenzar, frízer lo observo desconcertado "frízer: como ese chiquillo se convirtió en un super sayajin." Dijo frízer emocionado, asi fue contra goten el cual lo estaba esperando y desaparecieron y reaparecieron colisionando los golpes estremeciendo todo el lugar y rápidamente goten y frízer se enfrascaron en un fiero combate de golpes y patadas ninguno de los dos se separaba hasta frízer extendió sus brazos al abdomen de goten soltando una explosión de que envio a goten a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Con gohan vs cooler.

Ellos seguían peleando en su forma base, cooler tomo la delantera en ese momento lanzando una inmensa bola de energía a gohan la cual atrapo mientras es empujado por dicha bola de energía "gohan: haaaaaaaaaaaaa." Rugio al final gohan liverando ki haciendo estallar la bola de energía e ir contra cooler dándole una super patada que lo envio a volar a otra montaña, gohan solto una andada de bolas de energía donde se estrello cooler haciendo una explosión enorme, en un instante la montaña bolo en pedazos ya que cooler estaba en su ultima transformación (N/A: no la describo por que saben cual es.) "gohan: su ki aumento enormemente será mejor no confiarme haaaaaa." Rugio gohan entrando en su estado místico absorbiendo los poderes del super sayajin 2 con eso ambos guerreros volvieron a enfrascarse en una pelea brutal de golpes y patadas de bastadoras gohan intento darle un golpe a cooler el cual lo evadió haciéndose a un lado dándole una patada a gohan que lo envio a volar en ese instante cooler lanzo una enorme bola de energía contra gohan, dándole de lleno haciendo una enorme explocion.

Con goten vs frízer.

Goten salió disparo al cielo envuelto en su aura dorada "goten: parece que esta pelea será muy emocionante." Dijo goten de una manera distinta a lo que solia ser antes "frízer: que sucede super sayajin no vas a pelear mas." Dijo frízer a goten "goten: raaaaaa." Rugio por ultima vez goten transformándose en super sayajin 2 con eso fue contra frízer apareciendo frente a el en un segundo y dándole un golpe en el rostro seguido de una andada de golpes y una patada para, terminar con una bola de energía que la lanzo contra frízer creando una explosión enorme.

Con gohan vs cooler.

Gohan salió de esa cortina de humo solo con algunos rasguños en el cuerpo nada grave en seguida gohan apareció frente a cooler dándole un golpe en el rostro para luego soltar una andada de golpes contra cooler para luego mandarlo a estrellarse al suelo, finalizando lanzando una bola de energía explotando, gohan espero a que saliera cooler el cual salió del agujero de suelo y volvió a volar para estar frente a gohan y soltras muchos rayos de ki contra gohan el cual tuvo que cubrirse para evitar salir herido, los rayos empujaban a gohan hacia atrás mientras en seguía cubriéndose cooler finalizo con uno enorme que choco contra gohan pero eso lo enfureció "gohan: haaaaaaaaaaaa." Rugio gohan ahora tenia un poder mas descomunal ya que había logrado absorber los poderes del super sayajin 3de goku haciendo que gohan superara a cooler por mucho "cooler: pero que fue lo que hizo es cambio que tuvo es extraño." Dijo cooler "gohan: no creas que nos vencerán nosotros vamos a exterminarlos." Dijo gohan quitándose la parte rota de su traje de pelea y abalanzándose contra cooler dándole un golpe tremendamente fuerte en el abdomen haciéndole a cooler un gran daño y luego recibió una patada que lo envió a volar "cooler: toma esto super nova." Dijo cooler lanzándole a gohan una, enorme bola de energía a gohan el la atrapo y al mismo tiempo era empujado a tocar la superficie de la tierra "gohan: padre no voy a rendirme haaaaaaaaaa." Rugio gohan mientras empezaba a absorber la enorme bola de energía "cooler: pero que esta haciendo esta absorviendo los poderes de mi super nova." Dijo cooler que observaba que la enorme bola de energía se convertía en un tornado, hiba desapareciendo hasta que la absorvio por completo "gohan: cooler tu jamás podras vencerme kaaaaaaaaa….meeeeee….haaaaaaaa….meeeeee…..haaaaaaaaaaaaa." dijo gohan disparando la enorme viga de energía a cooler dándole de lleno y enviándolo al sol el kamehameha era tan poderoso que atravesó todo el sol y hizo que cooler estallara en pedazos.

Con goten vs frízer.

Ellos dos seguían peleando frízer ahora si estaba en una enorme desventaja ya que, el no podía sentir el ki "goten: el ki de tu hermano frízer a desaparecido por completo, el siguiente eres tu." Dijo goten "frízer: no cooler no pudo perder ante unos simples sayajins, pagaran por eso." Dijo frízer enfurecido a mas no poder "goten: entonces continuemos con esto te parece." Dijo goten apareciendo frente a frízer aterrándolo dándole un enorme golpe en el abdomen a frízer haciendo que escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre rápidamente goten le dio una patada a frízer mandándolo a volar "goten: kaaaaaa…meeee…haaaa…meeeee." Dijo goten cuando desapareció de donde estaba, en ese momento frízer logro recuperarse "frízer: que en donde estas muéstrate insecto." Dijo frizer "goten: atrás de ti haaaaaa." Dijo goten soltando la onda de energía azul engullendo a frízer "frízer: maldición de nuevo fuimos vencidos por unos sayajin." Dijo frízer antes de ser desintegrado por el ataque de goten "goten: aprendan nadie se mete con la tierra." Dijo goten regresando a la normalidad, respirando pesadamente rápidamente procedió quitarse la parte superior de su traje de pelea en ese momento llego gohan a donde se encontraba goten "gohan: oye goten donde esta frízer." Pregunto gohan "goten: bueno frízer esta por todas partes, después del ataque que le di lo hice pedazos y cooler donde esta." Pregunto goten "gohan: jeje te gane ese tipo se esta quemando en el sol, bien hay que regresar." Dijo gohan y asi ambos regresaron a la villa izumo.

En la villa izumo.

Todas las sekireis estaban esperando pacientemente a gohan y goten las cuales al escuchar un par de taps en area de entrenamiento, ambos cuando llegaron se desplomaron al suelo exhaustos "miya: regresaron se encuentran bien." Pregunto miya mientras ayudaba a gohan a ponerse de pie "tsukiumi: y bien que paso ganaron o no." Pregunto tsukiumi gohan solo levanto el pulgar en alto señalando que si habían logrado vencerlos "gohan: pueden llevarme a mi habitación a necesito algo muy importante traigan a goten también por favor." Dijo gohan a las sekireis que con cuidado lo llevaron a su habitación "uzume: que necesitas de aquí." Pregunto uzume que se encontraba sosteniendo a gohan del otro brazo "gohan: necesito que busquen un saquito color café y saquen dos semillas el saquito esta en la primer gaveta de mi escritorio." Dijo gohan "tsukiumi: esta bien yo las traigo." Dijo tsukiumi abriendo la gaveta que dijo gohan encontrando el saquito y sacando dos semillas del ermitaño y se acerco a gohan "karazuba: y esas semillas que hacen." Pregunto karazuba a gohan "gohan: ya lo veras me darías una semilla tsukiumi-san." Dijo gohan tsukiumi tomo un semilla y se la dio en la boca a gohan sonrojándose ella por esa acción rápidamente gohan se comió la semilla y en segundos se recupero por completo "musubi: como se curo." Dijo musubi sorprendida "gohan: haa ya me siento mucho mejor ahora ku-chan quieres darle la otra semilla a goten." Pregunto gohan a la pequeña sekirei "ku: si ku quiere dársela a oni-chan." Dijo ku tomando la semilla de la mano de tsukiumi y dándosela a goten teniendo el mismo resultado ya que goten rápidamente se recupero "goten: haaa me siento mejor ahora hay algo importante que tengo que decir." Dijo goten "gohan: que es goten." Pregunto gohan a su hermano "goten: que hay de comer me muero de hambre." Dijo goten haciendo que en toda la posada se escucharan rizas de parte de todos.

Hasta aquí el cap.

Espero y les guste este cap ya que me mate mucho haciéndolo, el siguiente cap que subiré será de fairy tail y dragon ball z hasta luego.

Capitulo7: la segunda fase del proyecto sekirei.


End file.
